1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method for generating a behavior pattern, and an apparatus and a method for providing related information associated with the behavior pattern based on information from radio frequency identification tags.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radio frequency identification (RFID) system is an embodiment of the radio frequency identification technology using a radio frequency. The RFID system is basically configured by a reader, a transponder called an RFID tag, and a computer or other equipment capable of processing data.
In the RFID system, a tag attached to a movable object to be identified sends a signal including the object's unique information to a reader. The reader receives the signal through the antenna. In this case, a terminal (server) connected to the reader analyzes the received signal to identify information, location, and so on of the object to be identified.
The RFID technology could improve the quality of life of users depending upon the fields to which the RFID technology is applied. For this reason, RFID technology operators have conducted research related to applying the RFID technology to new technical fields.